


A Thousand Strands of Silk

by CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And survives!, Brutal Pipe Murder 2.0, Crossdressing, Elias escapes Jonah, Elias is 34, Elias is an avatar of The Web, Gay, I saw web!Elias in another fic and ran with it, I''l more tags as I write, I'm ignoring canon, I'm really tired and had to write this, Jonah was in control for 11 years, Multi, Original Elias Bouchard - Freeform, Spiders, The Web sees Jonah trying to force The Beholding upon Elias and is like "nope haha sorry", Web!Elias, amnesia (kinda???), bc fuck you, hes trying, it gets fluffier as it goes on i promise, oh yeah I'm also messing with dates, pls help him, poor elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor/pseuds/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor
Summary: Elias finds he finally has control of his body for the first time in 11 years.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Gaining Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm really sorry for most of the characters being, well, out of character, but I really enjoy writing this. I hope you guys like it too! 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, they fuel my will to write :D

Elias had known for a very long time. Even before he was able to grasp what the webbed scar stretching over the left half of his chest and curling around that same side of his throat meant.

He had always known, from the ghost feeling of strings tied to his joints. A phantom feeling, gone as soon as he’d check but they felt so real. 

He had always known. Even now, as he sits in a dark corner of his own mind as a monster controls his body. 

He was never meant for the Eye.

He’s not quite sure of how he’s been freed. One moment he’s sitting in that corner, not quite aware of what’s happening, but aware that something is, indeed happening. All he can make out is blinding pain, a strange and warm liquid, and his head hitting a cold stone surface.

He takes a few deep breaths before flexing his fingers and letting out a gasping laugh of relief and joy. His muscles shake as he pushes himself to his knees. His vision is blurry and fucking hell his eyes hurt. As he wipes the liquid, blood as he now identifies it, he can make out something to his left.

To the side, Jonah Magnus is in a similar position as him: head in one hand, bracing himself on the floor with the other. Without too much thought Elias reaches out and grabs the first thing his hand collides with. It’s long, metal, and cylindrical- a pipe, Elias realizes faintly.

Before Jonah can react, Elias swings the pipe as hard as his aching muscles will allow, the pipe connecting with the older man’s head with a satisfying and sickening hollow clunk. Elias was soon blinded with adrenaline and rage, raining swing after swing down upon the body until he knew that the monster would not be getting up. He doesn't know how long he took beating the life out of Jonah, but once he stopped, he knew his clothes were covered in more of the Eye avatar’s blood than his own.

“Drop the fucking pipe!” a voice shouts, echoing off of the stone walls and he clutches it tighter and dives behind an overturned table.

The voice, now clearly a woman, continues, “Throw it away from you, or I swear to whatever god you serve I will shoot you!”


	2. (I don't know what to put as a title)

He complies and the metal makes a sharp clang as he stands up, bloody hands raised and frightened, confused eyes wide. 

“I-I....” he tries to say, “I’m sorry, please don’t shoot me.” He tries again but it mostly comes out as a series of dry huffs.  
Elias closes his eyes, waiting for the sound of a gunshot to ring out, but after a minute he opens his eyes and sees the trio that had confronted him. One man, with long dark hair tied into a messy ponytail, slightly greying at the sides although he doesn’t appear to be that old. A woman, with a darker complexion and elegantly curved nose, wearing a hijab. The other woman, the one brandishing the gun, had short dirty blonde hair and could easily overpower him muscle-wise.

He then noticed the shock and horror written on their faces.

“...Jonah?” Asked the man. Elias could feel his face scrunched with confusion.

“Uh, s-sorry man, I don’t know who Jonah is. I-I’m Elias. Elias Bouchard.” 

They share looks that Elias can’t quite see from the minimal light in the room. He could however see the pair of handcuffs the man handed to the woman wearing the hijab. He broke free of her grip as soon as she fastened them and tried to make a run for the door, only to get struck in the jaw by the muscled blonde. As he fell to the floor unconscious, Jon sighed.

When he woke again, he was tied to a chair and there were five people staring at him with varying emotions. It was the three from earlier, joined by a large man with curly hair who looked as though he did not want to be there and was concerned about everything happening, and yet another woman, shorter than the others, but just as aggressive looking as the blonde.

Elias let out a whimper, which made the large man look even more concerned if possible, “c’mon.... I don’t know what you want but please, I’m not the guy who has it. Just let me go..” He tried to plead.

The thin man walked closer, there was something about him that made Elias avoid eye contact with him. He instead looked down at the small spider crawling along the toe of his expensive, blood covered shoe. He’s never been afraid of spiders. Sure he would squish them if he found them in the kitchen of his flat or when he was younger, but after awhile of them showing up, he just let them be. He knew it sounded strange, but he felt like he was in good company when they were around. He was startled out of his musing by a voice.

“Do you know who Jonah Magnus is?” 

Elias had to think for a second, “Jonah….. Magnus? Like, the guy who started The Magnus Institute? The one from like, 200 years ago?”

“The man who you were beating when we found you. Do you know who he was?” The man responded. Elias thought for a moment, flashes of the man's face rushed through his mind until he opened his eyes and looked up at the man.

He swallowed and nodded grimly, “James Wright. My boss. Oh god, I just k-killed my b-boss.”

There were flashes of confusion running through the group's face. The blonde woman spoke up first,

“What’s your name?”

“Elias Bouchard.”

The shorter woman asked next, “what do you mean ‘boss’?’

“James, I was his secretary. I’m so fired.” Elias mumbled that last part.

“.....What year is it?” The large man asked, sounding as meek as his stance suggested. The others gave him a confused look but Elias answered before they could question him.

“2008….?” he answered slowly. The looks of confusion quickly turned to shock.

The woman in the hijab spoke carefully and calmly,

“It’s 2019. I’ll untie you if you promise not to run again. It’s very important that everyone here knows exactly what is happening.” He nodded, and gestured the short woman over to the chair.

“Basira, you can’t possibly-”

“I can, and I do, Melanie. Untie him, please.” Huh, Basira and Melanie. They sounded vaguely familiar to Elias, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard those names. Melanie huffed and rounded his chair. E flinched when he felt the cold press of a metal blade ghost his bound hands. He could feel her cold smirk as she cut the ropes.

He rubbed his nearly numb wrists as Melanie took her place back with the others.

“Would anyone like to clue me in to what in the bloody hell is going on?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias gets cleaned up a little and the gang takes a trip to Elias's (Jonah's) flat.

He was sitting on the top of a desk as they discussed. He zoned out after a few sentences shot back and forth between the group, and only looked up when he heard his name.

“I’m sorry?” The blonde glared at him as she repeated her question,

“You need to tell us everything you remember. And if you lie,” she glanced at the thin man, “well, I’ll let you figure that out.”

Elias swallowed nervously and took a deep breath.

It took him awhile to get the entire story out as he kept going off in tangents, being gently reminded of what he was supposed to be telling the group about by the large gentle man. He was starting to actually appreciate his gentleness that contested the other personalities in the room.

“-and he called me into his office and said he wanted to talk about a ‘promotion’. Then, well, you know the rest.” The group stared at him until the thin man sighed and said,

“Martin,” he turned towards the large man, “would you please go get the lost and found. He can’t go anywhere covered in blood.” The large man, Martin, nodded and quickly ran to another desk, pulling a large plastic container out from under it.

“Uhm, there may not be a lot of options for clothing but, ah, at least it’s something….?” Martin said quietly as he set the container next to Elias. He reached in and pulled out a t-shirt and a skirt, pleated, and he guessed it was meant to come to mid shin, though for him it would probably reach his knees. The group stared at Elias for a moment as he inspected it. After seeing that it was in good condition he shrugged and hopped off the desk. When he looked at the groups disbelieving stares, he shrugged again and said,

“What? I’ve worn worse.” And promptly left to change in the bathroom. 

The walls were painted a neutral grey, and the tile had a pattern that, if Elias had been obsessive compulsive, would have driven him crazy. He checked to see if anyone was in the room with him, and when he found no one, he forewent using a stall. When he was done he strode up to the row of sinks, intending to wash his face and hands. He paused however, when he caught a glimpse of himself.

Oh hell no, Elias thought in horror. He tentatively touched the thin but solid line of hair sitting on his upper lip. He grimaced as he rinsed his hands, clear water quickly turning rusty. When the majority of blood was down the drain, he cupped his hands and brought them to his face. After a few minutes of scrubbing, he heard a knock at the door and grabbed a few paper towels, shutting off the water.  
“Yeah?” Elias called out and the door opened to show Melanie, looking less ready to tear his throat out, but he thought she wouldn’t have opposed the idea. She picked up the pile of bloody suit pieces and held it up.

“I’m going to burn these,” she said bluntly. Elias nodded carefully, trying not to let his fear for the woman bleed through. Ha, ‘bleed’, he thought to himself as she walked back towards the door. She paused and said,

“Nice skirt.” 

He nodded dumbly and watched as she left the room. He also started walking towards the door, but stopped suddenly and reached up, running his hands through his hair. The product broke with a slight crunch and Elias seethed at how much was in his hair. There were a few clumpy strands he couldn't tuck behind his ear like he could before he was possessed. He noticed how his hair was shorter than he remembered, or like to keep it. 

Elias cursed his situation in his head. Fuck, I could really use a joint right now. 

On his walk back to the group, he passed a shelf and paused. There was a small brown spider sitting in an intricately woven web. He rested a couple fingers on the edge of the shelf, slightly entranced by the lines of silk. He noticed the spider crawling across his fingers, down the back of his hand, and continued up his arm. That was fine, he didn’t mind. Elias continued down the hallway until he could hear the voices of the group, minus Melanie.

Oh, that’s right. Burning the suit, he thought.

“-so, what? We can’t just leave him here.” He guessed that was the woman he hadn’t caught the name of.

“No, no we can’t. Do you know where his flat is? We can drop him off there.” That was Martin.

He heard a small clicking noise and peaked around the corner to see Jon holding what looked like a smartphone, except it was far fancier than the iphone Elias had had before the Jonah incident. He must have moved further from the edge of the wall than he realized, because Martin’s nervous gaze found him and he gestured Elias over to the group. 

He shuffled along the carpeted floor and awkwardly wrapped his arms around his torso. The skirt swished nicely as he perched on the desk again. Jon had apparently found the address of his, technically Jonah’s, flat, as he let out a soft ‘ah-ha’ and grabbed his coat.

Once they had found Melanie, who was watching the last of the embers die down, they had piled into a car, with the blonde woman behind the wheel. He was informed that her name is Daisy, and that Basira and her are in a relationship. That was fine, of course. Elias had had a few boyfriends during his university experience. When they arrived at the large building, Elias had been picturing what stupid fancy things Jonah had decided to decorate with. They finally reached the sixth floor, where his flat was apparently located. He marveled at how grand it was once the door was unlocked. 

And yes, the decor was as terrible as he imagined. There was even a painting of a man hanging above the mantle. ‘J. MAGNUS’, it read. He could see Melanie’s hand tighten around her knife out of the corner of his eye. He carefully picked the painting up and weighed it in his hands for a moment, before handing it to the woman and patting her arm,

“Go wild.” 

Elias could hear the sound of canvas shredding as he ventured down a hallway. This place was massive, he could have probably fit two or three of his old flat in the living room and kitchen. He felt something lightly run across his collarbone and looked down. One of the spiders had started making a small web, overlapping the scar laying under it with the same pattern. He looked up and realized he was in a different room than when he started in. Elias looked around, he didn't remember walking here. 

Oh well.

He finally stumbled across the bathroom and almost wept at the site of a razor and shaving cream. He was drying his face, giddily patting the lack of hair, when a knock sounded at the door. 

“Elias?”

He opened it. It was the thin man, Jon. He looked a little stunned when he saw Elias’s face. 

“We’ve made the decision to stay here for the next few nights, just to make sure nothing…..bad, happens.” Jon said. Elias felt a little miffed that he wasn’t being trusted, but understood the intention of it all. He pursed his lips and nodded. This week was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all tell i'm American???????
> 
> Also,  
> THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I LOVE THEM!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias is sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one is going to be longer!

They had ended up ordering takeout and picking a movie out on Netflix that night. Elias sat at the end of one of the couches, in between the arm and Martin. On the couch was him, Martin, Jon, and Melanie. Basira sat in one of the armchairs with Daisy sprawled across her lap. Elias had his head resting in his hand, staring down at the few arachnids he had acquired while being in the flat. He soon found his eyes closing as he nodded off to sleep, unable to watch the movie any longer. 

Martin smirked and nudged his boyfriend, pointing a thumb at the sleeping man next to him. Jon huffed a small laugh and settled back into Martin’s side.

“Let him be, we’re all exhausted.” 

About 45 minutes in, Elias jumped slightly when he awoke, caused by a loud gunshot in the movie. He took a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up with a groan and clapped his hands slightly. 

“Alrighty. Well, this has been great, really. But I’m afraid that there is a ridiculously soft bed screaming my name. Goodnight.” The others said their goodnights and Elias headed off down the hall. As he had claimed, the bed was nearly able to swallow him whole as he sunk into it. He took pajama bottoms, ignoring the matching shirt and promptly fell into a dream.

He’s standing in a ballroom. Light is pooling in through the windows, casting a warm glow throughout the wide room. It’s wood floor and marble arches give it a feeling that Elias does not know how to explain with words. As he marvels at the beauty and wonders why he’s there, he feels something tug at his finger. Upon inspection, he sees it. It’s a string. Thinner than dental floss, yet when he tugs on it it does not break. He is once again reminded of the feelings he would get around his joints, the tugging, light feeling. Before he can try to pull the silk off, music starts playing, a series of light tunes overlapped with a steadier, deeper tune. All at once, he starts moving. He panics at first, afraid that Jonah is back in control, but no. No Jonah. And Elias finds he can move on his own, but each movement is more…...guided. He realizes that not only were there strings attached to his fingers, but his elbows, knees, shoulders, and feet. The music picks up pace slightly as he waltz’s around the grand room. He moves in elegant ways that Elias knows he is not capable of naturally. His waltz starts merging into something else, something unique. It isn’t as traditional. It’s closer to being ballet now. He braces his hands against the walls when he gets close enough. The strings stick to where he touches, yet surprisingly do not slip off of his fingers. He navigated around them with help of whatever was controlling him. There were strings that crossed the room in all directions, some high up, some so low to the ground he would have tripped over had he not been aware they were there. He moves, over some, under some. The music slows and the soft melody is the only thing that fills the room, and in time with the highest whole note, he leaps. He thinks it feels more like being pulled up from the floor. He knows. From the pattern of the web. From the strings using him as a sentient puppet. From how right it feels to follow the movements given to him. He knows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group eats breakfast and some question are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally figured out what I'm making everyone's ages;
> 
> Basira: 40  
> Daisy: 37  
> Martin: 36  
> Elias: 34  
> Jon: 33  
> Melanie: 28

He jolts awake, out of breath and covered in sweat. The phantom feeling is back.

He shivers and runs his hands over his arms and legs, expecting the feeling to fade. It didn’t. Shaking his head he got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He stared at himself for a moment in the mirror. He looked the same as he did eleven years ago, except he had more wrinkles. And his hair was shorter. And his nails weren’t bitten. Fuck you, Jonah. 

He sighed and started the shower, the water heating up almost immediately. He stripped and was about to step in when something caught his eye. He carefully reached up and scooped the tiny spider off of his shoulder.

“There you go. We don’t want ‘The Itsy-Bitsy Spider: The Sequel’, do we?” he asked as he set the arachnid on the counter and stepped into the steaming water. He sighed and tried to relax as well as he could, and got to work scrubbing his hair clean.

When he finished, he put on another pair of pajama pants because what the hell had this guy never heard of lounge-wear????? He put on the t-shirt he had yesterday, towel drying his hair and letting it fall limply onto his forehead, and almost left the room until he thought of something. He turned around and opened the closet. There were three boxes sitting in the corner. Personal items that the bastard surprisingly didn't throw out. He rummaged through them until he found what he was looking for. A black faux leather case, that when opened, held a pair of eyeglasses with clear plastic frames. He let out a triumphant huff and put them on.

He paused for a second, taking in his surroundings. Holy shit. Jonah’s decorating was worse than Elias thought.

He shook his head and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. He could hear the voices of the others as he entered too. 

Oh fuck, they’re all hotter than I originally thought. Why am I the ugly one now? That’s not fair, Elias thought to himself.

“Good morning, Elias. Food’s on the table, help yourself.” Basira siad, not looking up from her book. He sat down and grabbed a plate, helping himself to the dishes of sausage and eggs. Melanie choked on a piece of her sausage when she took the time to look at him.

“Since when do you wear glasses?!” 

“Uhhhhhhhhh, since I was like, I dunno, fourteen? Maybe?” Elias answered. He got a glare from the woman and a chuckle from Daisy. Jon suddenly cleared his throat and spoke up.

“So, I think now is as good a time as any to talk about what’s actually going on.”  
Everyone apparently had the same thoughts, as they all took a deep breath at the same time.

Jon continued, “I think I may have figured out how you were able to separate from Jonah without dying. But first, do you know what avatars of the entities are?”

Elias thought for a moment. He remembered a little bit of Michael ranting about what Ms. Robinson was doing and what avatars were. God, he missed Michael, a lot.

“Kind of? Michael used to tell me about them during our lunch hours. Aren’t they supposed to represent fears or some shit? And they choose people to…… what, help them? I remember that Ms. Robinson was an avatar of……. The Eye?”

Jon opened his mouth but Martin beat him to the punch.

“You knew Michael? Michael Shelley?” he asked.

Elias nodded, “why? Does he still work at the institute?”

The table was suddenly a lot more quiet. Jon shook his head.

“He, er, they were destroyed by The Spiral. One of the entities.”

He felt a cold shock go down his spine. Michael, the only person who would actually say good morning. The only one to actually try their hardest to do their job correctly. Who always griped at him for smoking joints while on break. He was dead.

“Oh,” Elias heard his own voice become softer, “that’s……...wow.”

After a moment of silence, Elias cleared his throat and asked,

“So, what else do we need to go over?” Basira and Martin glanced at Jon who thought for a moment.

“I think I know why you survived being split from Jonah.”

“Why?”

“Elias Bouchard, you are an avatar of The Web.” Everyone paused and stared at the two men. There was a pause and the suspense and surprise created an exceptionally thick tension in the room, until Elias finally spoke.

“Yeah, makes sense. Also, are you always this dramatic?” Daisy and Jon gave him shocked looks while Melanie snorted out a small laugh. Basira nodded,  
“You should hear him read statements.”

Jon shook his head and sighed,

“Anyway. Jonah was an avatar of The Eye. His consciousness was, but not his body. He needed a physical body connected to The Eye, but when he tried, The Web denied him. Because of this rejection, Jonah was cast back into James Wright’s body, the man he was controlling before you.”

The room was silent once again.

“Cool. Not the controlling part, obviously, but,” Elias trailed off, “wait. Does that mean I’m a scary version of Spider-Man now?” he asked, making the superheroes iconic hand gestures. The question pulled a chuckle out of Basira and Martin, while Daisy and Jon stared at him. Melanie got up and set her plate in the sink. They talked a bit more after that, going over the major things Elias had missed. Mainly the Apocalypse, what Jonah had done with his body, and the major historic events.

“-Okay okay okay but wait. What’s a ‘TikTok’?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias reflects on things. Things include cuddles, spray cheese in the middle of the night, and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna cry from writing this ending, y'all 
> 
> (also, yes I'm aware that Georgie is the one who had the cat, but honestly, Melanie needs a cat too)

The next few months consist of the group spending more time together and, consequently, their connections with each other grew stronger. Basira and Daisy, as well as Martin and Jon, had both gotten their own flats not far from Elias’s own. 

He smiled as he remembered the day he had asked Melanie if she would like to live with him. He had stumbled upon her, hiding in one of the guest bedrooms. She had papers clutched tightly in her hands and tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Elias could feel his heart clenched when he heard the small hiccuping sob that escaped the normally fierce woman. Her eyes caught his figure in the crack that the door was opened to before he could make the decision to flee. Slowly opening the door, he stepped inside and sat next to her on the soft bed.

She had raspily sworn at him and shakily scrubbed her face of the moisture. She had asked him if he was there to make fun of her, and at his concerned look, she looked down. She took a deep breath and apologized before handing him some of the papers. They were eviction notices. They sat there for a few minutes before Elias had slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Melanie allowed him to pull her into his side. She had broken down again and he tried his best to comfort her. She had gasped out that she didn’t know where she was going to go, what she was going to do. That was when he suggested that she move into the flat with him. She hesitated and, he still doesn’t know how he was able to convince her, after a moment she nodded and thanked him. He exclaimed that it was no problem and hugged her when she wrapped both arms around his torso.

He was pleasantly surprised to find she had a cat, albeit a little worried about the spiders that were in potential danger of the feline's wrath. His worries were soothed when Melanie reassured him that The Sergeant was far too lazy to actually chase after his tiny friends.

They all started having what Daisy had referred to as ‘Family Movie Night’. The term gave Elias a warm feeling that was oddly foreign to him. They all debated what to watch and piled on the couch. After a while of testing boundaries, the group settled into a routine of physical touches, ranging from Jon’s small pats on his shoulder, to Basira letting him use her lap as a pillow while he stretched out across the couch.

There were moments where he wondered if they had meant to do these small actions. If Daisy was aware of her hand reaching up to softly punch his arm, if Martin was aware of the warm hug when Elias leaned against him. He wondered if they meant to do that, or if they were influenced by something bigger. He refused to refer to the web as ‘mother’ or ‘the puppeteer’, as he found those names ridiculous. He had to quickly distract himself from this internal query to insure he didn’t slip into an existential crisis.

One of his fondest memories is the first time he had access to weed since he got control back. He had been in his room as Melanie had already turned out her lights, and he had just put out his joint and relished in the high as the smoke in the room stung his eyes. The smoke was drifting around even though he had opened a window. Suddenly he heard the front door open. Melanie must have been asleep because she was nowhere to be found when he stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen, where the noise was currently coming from. In front of him stood Martin, holding what looked like a bottle of spray cheese.

“......Martin? Why are you eating spray cheese in my fucking kitchen?” he had asked

The large man had looked at him with large puppy eyes, “Jon’s mad at me and I didn’t feel like sleeping on the couch.”

They both stood there for a moment before Elias gave into his munchies and made grabby hands for the cheese. They sat in the kitchen for a long while, Martin explaining what happened between him and his boyfriend while Elias made offhand remarks that had the former letting out small laughs. Thankfully Melanie didn’t ask why Elias’s room had a sudden odour or why their friend was suddenly in the other guest room.

Looking back on it all, Elias smiled. They may not have had the most orthodox family, but that was perfectly okay. He wouldn’t change anything. From Martin’s gentle sarcasm, Jon’s ability to be dramatically serious, Basira’s quiet company only interrupted by pages turning, Melanie’s harsh heart-to-hearts, and Daisy’s stories of when she was in the police force. They may have their ups and downs, their fights and tragedies, but that’s what they were. A family.

Elias decided that while his blood family was by far not amazing, his found one was beyond description.

And he knew.

He knew he was finally weaving the right web.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note! Please read!

Hey guys!!!!! This isn't a chapter, but before you click out, pleasepleaseplease read this!!

So I have decided to start a one-shot series based on this fic. It will be just moments that could fit into this version, and the best part: I will write for any prompt that isn’t violent or smutty!

If you wanted to see a certain ship happen, a sad moment, a funny moment, or just general tooth-rotting fluff, please comment it down below and I will write it (plus tag you for the idea!).

I had so much fun writing this and based on all of your amazing comments, you had fun reading it! I would love to write the ideas you come up with!

Thank you!!!!!


End file.
